gurpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Extra Attack
Cost: 25 points/attack Extra AttackBasic Set pg 53-54 is an exotic physical Advantage gives an extra attack maneuver, with the limitation that only one Rapid Strike could be done per turn, regardless of how many extra attacks are used. Basic Set B54 caused some confusion: :Extra Attack is exactly that: an extra Attack maneuver on your turn in combat. This has been interpreted by some to mean that since Attack Maneuver gives 1 step, you get extra steps equal to levels of EA as part of the deal. Although forum posts have denied this, it's unclear if anything in print actually has, although examples do not appear to apply it. Special Enhancement *Multi-Strike (+20%): the purpose of which is essentially to counteract a nerf introduced in Powers: :You can strike more than once with the same weapon or body part. This means you can launch more attacks than you have limbs, natural weapons, and attack abilities. ::You can use your best attack multiple times Special Limitation *One Skill (-20%) Alternatives *Altered Time Rate: for multiple maneuvers *Ambidexterity *Enhanced Tracking: To aim at multiple targets Powers The first acknowledges the language in Basic Set (attack cap based on limbs/weapons/abilities) but the 2nd implies each can only be used once, which was never explicitly specified, at best merely implied. Initially, Basic Set only said the following: :You may not have more attacks than you have limbs (arms, legs, etc.), natural weapons (Strikers, Teeth, etc.), and attack powers (Afflictions, Bindings, and Innate Attacks) with which to attack. Although this limited the total number of attacks, it did not actually REQUIRE mixing attack sinto those different things. Someone with 4 limbs (2 legs, 2 arms) and natural weapons (even humans have normal crushing Teeth) would for example be limited to 5 attacks. Since a person without Extra Attack can make 3 attacks (All-Out Attack: Double, replacing one of the attacks with either Dual-Weapon attack or Rapid Strike) that would limit normal humans to buying 2 levels of Extra Attack to get to 5. B53-B54 contained some misleading language in regard to that: :A normal human can purchase one Extra Attack. This lets him attack with both hands at once, and represents unusually good coordination. Normal humans can already attack with both hands at once (All-Out Attack Double) so Extra Attack isn't needed to allow that. MA49 had a similar problem: :Extra Attack is for those who can use both hands at the same time Anyone can use both hands at the same time (Dual-Weapon Attack) Some took the italicized "one" on B54 as being the maximum number that could be purchased. Assuming that would clearly contradict the instruction on the previous page's guideline: :"may not have more attacks than you have limbs" Humans have 4 limbs meaning they may not have more than 4. Assuming 1 extra (2 max) would mean overlooking legs and it being a max of 1 per arm, rather than per limb. Odds are that they just forgot to acknowledge the Blunt Teeth 0 advantage. Basic Set was published before Martial Arts introduced the headbutt as an additional attack natural weapon. Martial Arts :? 2007 MA42 snuck in the first hint of a nerf: :those whose blinding speed results from schooling in secret fighting arts should use Trained by a Master or Weapon Master to halve the Rapid Strike penalty, while those with exceptional coordination should look at Extra Attack (p. B53). Fighters with both can make many attacks but are still limited to one maneuver per turn. This directly contradicted B54's "extra Attack maneuver" language, which would not limit a fighter with Extra Attack to 1 maneuver. They would previously get 1+lvlofEA maneuvers. MA44 reiterated Multi-Strike/One Skill from powers MA126's Multiple Attacks introduced limits on how far apart enemies could be, wasting attacks if there was an empty hex between them. No extra attacks are spent if they share a hex or 2 adjacent hexes. PRIOR to this, there was no attack penalty based on how far apart opponents were, except for Dual-Weapon Attack which required split DWAs to be on adjacent opponents. 126 also introduced the following limiting language to the ability: :Each level of the Extra Attack advantage gives one additional attack per All-Out Attack, Attack, Committed Attack, Defensive Attack, or Move and Attack maneuver. Extra Attack benefits only those maneuvers. Prior to this language, the language in Basic Set was open-ended enough to allow EA to be added to ANY maneuver, much like Compartmentalized Mind. MA128 has an example (Serena) where in trading attacks for steps, it does not appear to acknowledge her Extra Attack giving her a 2nd step: :Serena has Extra Attack 1, giving her two basic attacks. Taking an Attack maneuver, she converts one into a Rapid Strike for three attacks at -6 apiece (-12, halved for Trained by a Master). She trades the other for a step. With the basic step allowed on an Attack, she gets two steps. If Extra Attack 1 gave her 2 attacks + 2 steps then trading just the attack (but not the step) should have given her THREE steps, not two. Whereas, if you had to trade the entire attack maneuver (an attack plus a step) for a step, that wouldn't make any sense. Dungeon Fantasy 3 :TWO-WEAPON FIGHTING :When armed with two suitable melee weapons, you can make a full-skill attack with both. Additional strikes due to All-Out Attack (Double) or Extra Attack can come from either weapon. This is a bought-up Dual-Weapon Attack Quotes Douglas Cole in 2010 August 27 :I believe the way to think about this is that Extra Attack gives you an extra attack maneuver. Dual Weapon Attack takes one of those maneuvers and uses two weapons. References see also *Dual-Weapon Attack *Extra Ready *Rapid Strike *Single Skill Category:Advantages Category:Physical Traits Category:Exotic Traits Category:Special Modifiers